


Guys we have a problem! Also, True or False?

by Nyuko_Usagi



Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyone who is mention gets tagged just thought I'd put that out there, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Not too weird, Um yeah true or false, still garbage, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Armin is getting close to figuring out the secret. Eren has the idea to let him join. He is a submissive switch afterall. (They also play true or false for most of the fic.)
Relationships: Annie x Hitch, Eremika???, Eremin????, Reibert, Springles, Yall know this by now, Yumikuri - Relationship, jeanmarco - Relationship
Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Guys we have a problem! Also, True or False?

**Author's Note:**

> So Um just got this idea. I actually like this part! I don't think it's too weird! And uh yeah enjoy my garbage!

**☠ Guys we have BIG problem!!!**

**🦄 Aw shit what did you do now Jaeger?**

**🎈 Eren whats wrong?**

**🕊 I saw something was wrong whats going on?**

**☠ It’s Armin!**

**🎈 🙄**

**☠ No! No! You don’t get it! He’s getting closer to finding out our secret!**

**🦋 Do I even want to kno what Eren is screaming about?**

**🦄 What do you mean closer to finding our secret?**

**🕊 Yeah…**

**☠ I mean he’s invested in it! I can’t leave my phone alone in the same room as him anymore!**

**🎈 nlg same.**

**🥔 HEY GUYS!**

**🥔 Oh shit thats a problem.**

**🦄 Indeed.**

**🦋 SO wait what are we gonna do about it?**

**☠ I was thinking maybe….**

**🎈 Oh.**

**☠ We should let him into the group.**

**🥔 WHAT!? WHHHHHHY!?**

**🦋 Yeah wouldn’t he definitely figure out our secret “connection” then?**

**☠ Aw c’mon you let a mostly dominant switch in! Why wouldn’t you let a mostly submissive switch in?**

**🥔 How would you know that? (¬‿¬)**

**💖 …..**

**💖 This is what I come into to. Mother I want to go back in.**

**🕊 It’s not that bad Annie! We need you here anyways!**

**🦄 I am curious tho Jaeger how would you know that?**

**☠ 😑**

**☠ Thats not important**

**🦄 Whatever. I call we take a vote.**

**🕊 I mean he would make a great ally**

**🦋 Yeah. He’s very smart. I also think this would be a nice place for him to turn to.**

**🥔 But Armin already has other friends for that what are you on about.**

**🎈 Armin only has a few close friends that he really feel comfortable talking to.**

**🥔 Oh...**

**🕊 Yep! I for one think we should let him in! The more the merrier you know.**

**🎈 Yeah I agree**

**💖 I mean he’s suppossdley submissive. If he’s a bottom he should be in here.**

**🦄 Alright everyone who agrees say I! Everyone who apposes say nay!**

**🥔 Hehe u said nay**

**💖 I**

**☠ I**

**🎈 I**

**🕊 I**

**🥔 I!**

**🦋 I….. agree with that statement 👉🏻👉🏻**

**🦄 I**

**🦄 Okay looks like we all agree.**

**🦄 Uh Jaeger you want to do the honors?**

**☠ Fucking would I!**

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has added: ChArmin’ to the group chat***

**🥔 What? He not online**

**🎈 U need to be patient Sasha.**

**🦋 Yeah he’s probably doing something right now.**

**🥔 Oh.**

**🦄 So um lets play true or false. Uh true or false I painted a nude woman in high school**

**🦋 True**

**🎈 True**

**🕊 False**

**☠ True**

**🥔 Hella tru**

**💖 True, why do you say false Christa?**

**🕊 I dunno I just don’t think he would**

**🦄 Historia is correct.**

**🥔 WHAAAAAA!?!?!?!**

**☠ REALLY!?**

**🦋 Wow really?**

**🦄 Yeah I couldn’t bring myself to do it.**

**🎈 Aw boo hoo. Seriously? I painted like 3 or 4.**

**🦄👀**

**☠ 👀**

**🥔👀**

**💖👀**

**🦋👀**

**🎈 What? It was art.**

**🥔 Okay um. True or false I hate sauerkraut.**

**💖True nobody like sauerkraut**

**🦋 Yah gonna have to agree wit Annie on this one**

**☠ False Sasha eats anything**

**🎈 GOod point false**

**🕊 False how could you hate sauerkraut?**

**🦄 ikr saurkraut is bomb af FALSE!**

**💖 You people are disgusting.**

**🥔 Okay Eren! Rude I will not eat anything! Also It’s true. I don’t like sauerkraut. It’s sour and gross.**

**🦄 But… but… but! Sauerkraut is so good! It goes in so many dishes! How could you dislike it! Man i’m placing bets u got bad sauerkraut. Sauerkraut is good for u 2!**

***ChArmin’ is online***

**🕊 …..**

**📚 Are we talking about the profile of sauerkraut? I’d love to join in I just finished up some studying. Wait.**

**🥔 …..🕊**

**📚 “The Bottoms and Sasha”?**

**☠ Yes! We want you to merge with us!**

**🦄 Eren said you were a submissive switch. So we thought about it and everyone wanted u to join!**

**🎈 Please join us Armin.**

**📚 Uh… Is this a cult?**

**🥔 WHAT!? NOOOO!**

**🦋 I promise you it’s not a cult.**

**📚 Uh okay… So what is this group for?**

**🎈 It’s just a friend base Armin.**

**🕊 We thought u might want to have somewhere to fall back wit some people who share a big common wit u!**

**📚 Oh… ANd what would that common be?**

**💖 You’re a fucking bottom.**

**📚 W-what!?**

**🥔 Eren said….**

**📚 I’m not a bottom! I’m a switch! Not that I want you to know that!**

**🎈 Armin listen. THis isn’t a place where we just discuss our sex life casually. Being a bottom is more than that.**

**💖 Yeah not even everyone here is a bottom. Look at Sasha and Eren.**

**📚 uh...**

**🦋 What were trying to say is… uh… Were all alike. We all think and act slightly similar and that’s what makes us a bottom. We all understand what it’s like to be a bottom. Accept Sasha she’s just makes for great morale.**

**🥔 …. No offense taken**

**📚 Uh… So it’s just a friend group… of people who understand each other?**

**🦄 Yeah pretty much.**

**💖 Lemme tell u this place is a hoot. You’d be stupid to not merge.**

**📚 Well uh… Wait.**

**📚 Why would Eren be here if he’s a mostly dominant switch?**

**🥔 You guys really have some explaining to do.**

**🎈 Because Eren is still a bottom. Just in a different way.**

**📚 Oh um… okay I see. Uhm…**

**🕊 SO will you join us Armin!?**

**📚 Uh… it would be nice to have some friends at my emotion level… uh… okay.**

**📚 SO what do I do now.**

**🦄 You play with us.**

**📚 W-what!?**

**🎈 He means true or false. Play true or false.**

**📚 Oh.,**

**🕊 Whos turn was it again?**

**🥔 I think my turn just ended! Hows ‘bout Armin goes next!**

**📚 Me!? Well I don’t know what to do!**

**🎈 How about I go and then u can go after me.**

**📚 Okay then sure!**

**🎈 True or false? I once belched so louch my dad thought I was dying.**

**☠ True lmao**

**🦄 False**

**🥔 True!**

**🕊 I feel like that’s impossible to do so false.**

**📚 Um… True?**

**🦋 Uh… I plead the 5th.**

**💖 True just because it’s funny.**

**🎈 THe answer is true.**

**🦋 …. Wow.**

**📚 Really? How?**

**🕊 Yeah I’m curious too.**

**💖 lmao**

**☠ LMAOOOOOOO!**

**🎈 I was doing a soda challenge… With Eren…. It’s was a long time ago.**

**☠ Elementary school! 3rd grade! Best memory! never for get it!**

**🎈 Eren pls.**

**🥔Wow I look up to you now**

**🎈 Oh please stop.**

**🦄 Anyways…. Armin it’s ur turn**

**📚 Um okay… True or false? I learned the alphabet when I was 2.**

**☠ True. Fucking brainiac**

**💖 True**

**🎈 True.**

**🦄 Tru**

**🥔 True!**

**🕊 Even I have to say true!**

**🦋 I’m gonna say false just because.**

**📚 Bertholdt is correct.**

**🦄 REALLY?**

**📚 I didn’t learn the alphabet until I was 4.**

**🥔 Really!?**

**🕊 I’m shocked.**

**📚 Believe it or not!**

**🦄 Um I’ll go next. Tru or false? The first time I tried escargot I thought it was liver. (so I ate all of it. Y’know cause liver is cap.)**

**🕊 Another food question oh boy! Um false.**

**📚 True. Jean just complains about this shit all the time. European cuisine this. European cuisine that.**

**🦄 Ouch.**

**🎈 I don’t think he was stupid enough to think snail was liver.**

**☠ Imma say true. Cause he’s gross.**

**🦋 I mean… I dunno…. True?**

**💖 I’ll say true. It does look somewhat like liver.**

**🥔 I’m saying false. Gross.**

**🦄 Sadly it’s true.**

**📚 Fucking called it.**

**🕊 You sound mad Armin.**

**📚 I’m not. I’m just saying it was predictable.**

**🥔 BUUUUURN!**

**💖 Damn okay.**

**🦄 Ouch. It hurts.**

**☠ Bro that’s so nasty you ate snail?**

**🎈 How do you know if it’s good or not Eren?**

**☠ Well I-**

**🦋 Yeah just. Don’t even try man. Just keep walking.**

**☠ What-**

**🦋 It’s better this way.**

**🦄 Um well since your talking Bertl why don’t you go?**

**🦋 Uh okay then..**

**🦋 True or false? I have a scar on my back from getting hit with a ceramic plate.**

**🕊 Wanna believe that false.**

**💖 True?**

**🥔 False. How could a plate amke a scar?**

**☠ I mean if you hit it hard enough… True?**

**🎈 False. Who would want to hit Bertholdt that hard with a plate in the first place?**

**🦄 True? I’ve seen the scar. But from a plate...**

**📚 Hm I’m gonna say true. He did mention he lived in a stange home.**

**🦋 The answer is false it was a whiskey bottle. Damn that hurt like hell.**

**💖 Oh yeah now I remember. That rough week huh?**

**🦋 Yeah…. Um Christa how about u go now?**

**🕊 Okay! True or false? I can walk on my hands.**

**🥔True!**

**🎈 True.**

**🦄 True.**

**🦋 Uh… true?**

**💖False.**

**☠ False.**

**📚 Eh false.**

**🕊 The answer is false. I cannot walk on my hands! But I can stand!**

**📚 You’ll get there! Hey Annie gone yet. I think it should be her turn.**

**💖 Uh whatever. True or false? I’ve been to Issoudun. (A town in France)**

**🦄 True**

**🦋 True**

**🎈 True**

**🥔 True!**

**☠ You legit told us the other day you went to France. True**

**🕊 True. Issoudun is a nice place!**

**📚 Uh true?**

**💖 Incorrect. Yes I went to France. But I didn’t go to Issoudun.**

**☠ Okay I call dibs on next turn!**

**🥔 Shoot bro.**

**☠ True or false? I had a furby and killed it.**

**🦄 Ha tru**

**🎈 True.**

**🦋 Uh true.**

**📚 False**

**🥔 True! BURN THEM ALL!**

**🕊 False why would you kill a furby?**

**☠ THe answer is false. I loved my furby. His name poco.**

**🦋 You mean-**

**🥔 Like the show Poco yo?**

**🦄 What now?**

**☠ Poco yo was fucking bomb m’kay!**

**🎈 Have to agree there. I loved that show as a kid.**

**📚 You guys didn’t stop watching that until you were what 13?**

**☠ Like I said it was a bomb ass show. I want kids so I can watch poco yo with them.**

**📚 Eren that’s not very responsible. I mean if that’s the ONLY reason you want children.**

**🦄 I’m cackling.**

**🕊 Next turn! Next turn!**

**🥔 I mean I guess I’ll go again.**

**🥔 True or false? One time I looked in Connie’s pants for food I thought he was hiding. While he was wearing them.**

**☠ lmao true**

**🎈 true.**

**🕊 I feel like thats true.**

**🦋 Uh false? I don’t think an ace person would do that.**

**💖 True.**

**📚 THat’s kind or nasty so false.**

**🦄 True. I still remember his shrilly scream. Dear god.**

**🥔 You got that right Jean.**

**☠ Lmao thats so gross!**

**🎈 But why?**

**🥔 I mean it was wrapped! It’s not like it was dirty! Sure it was a little warm.**

**🦋 Ulgh that makes me want to gag. No offense.**

**💖 Yeah… Like if Hitch was hiding a lollipop in her bra strap I’d tell her to keep it.**

**🕊 No you wouldn’t. Anyways my turn!**

**🥔 👀**

**🎈 👀**

**☠ 👀**

**🕊 True or false? I had a mime phase.**

**☠ So were all just gonna ignore that m'kay.**

**🎈 I mean it's boob candy... It's not that gross if it's wrapped.**

**💖 Uh false. BTW Igtg so I’ll see you all later IG.**

**🦋 Bye Annie! Um False.**

**🦄 True. (women are strange)**

**🥔 Bye Annie! Uh true.**

**🎈 Yeah. True.**

**☠ Nah false.**

**📚 I dunno guys… false.**

**🕊 It’s true! Jean and Mikasa got it easily because they were in my art class.**

**☠ When was that?**

**🕊 I think I was 12? 13? Yeah somewhere around there.**

**🦋 But why?**

**🕊 I dunno I thought they were funny.**

**🥔 lmao. Only Historia amirite?**

**🦄 Yeah lolz.**

**🕊 Oh! I have to go now guys, Ymir just got home. Bye!**

**☠ Bye, don’t die.**

**🦋 Bye!**

**🥔 Bye bye!**

**🦄 yeah bye**

**📚 Goodbye Christa!**

**🎈Good bye.**

**📚 Welp uh… It’s just just now.**

**🥔 Like I’m gonna stay but I’m gonna go grab a snack this game is making me hungry.**

**🦋 I’ll just go now since I might be getting off of here soon.**

**🦋 True or false? I took care of 5 different cats throughout my life.**

**📚 True.**

**🎈 Yeah true.**

**☠ False.**

**🦄 I dunno… True?**

**🥔 What’s the question?**

**🥔 Oh uh true.**

**🦄 u only ever say true**

**🥔 I’m allowed to say true Jean boy!**

**🦄 yikes alrite chill**

**☠ lmao**

**🦋 The answer is true. And every single one died.**

**🎈 I feel that 😭**

**📚 I’m telling you it’s impossible that he’s still alive Mikasa!**

**🎈 No. He has 9 lives. He can’t die. He’s lost.**

**☠ Give up! He’s gone!**

**🥔 Yo wait what?**

**🎈 I found a cat in mine and Eren’s yard one day in 9th grade. It kept coming back so I fed it. I named him dust. One day I saw him dead. But then later I saw him walking through the yard so I ran out there. He looked at me and then ran away. I never say him again.**

**🦋 Creepy.**

**🦄 Yeah no shit**

**☠ You gotta let it go. I swear its not real.**

**🥔Yo that’s sad tho**

**🦋 Alright I got to go guys. I promised Connie a rematch at Mortal Kombat.**

**🦄 Beat his ass for me Hoover.**

**🦋 I’ll try.**

**🥔 Get some!**

**☠ Bye!**

**🎈 Goodbye.**

**📚 Good bye Bertholdt!**

**🥔 WHo will be the last survivor on the island of DOOM! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**🦄 Were down to five guys.**

**☠ Can I get some burgers and fries?**

**🦄 Eyyyyyyy!**

**☠ Eyyyyyyy!**

**📚 Can I bring out the claw?**

**🎈 Do it I dare you.**

**📚 *nuges claw back under the bed* I can wait.**

**🥔 Yo.**

**☠ I’ll go next! True or false? I had a dance party and didn’t invite anybody.**

**🦄 Isn’t that called self pity?**

**🥔 OHHHHHHH! High five on that Jean boy!**

**🦄 ✋🏻**

**🥔 ✋🏻**

**🎈 ngl R O A S T E D .**

**📚 Haha uh true.**

**☠ You guys are assholes.**

**🎈 Very lovable assholes.**

**📚 I’m home.**

**☠ Welcome back. Wait let me give you an irl greeting.**

**🦄 Okay but true.**

**🎈 Mikasa votes false.**

**🥔 Imma say true.**

**☠ Y’all got me. It’s true.**

**🎈 Really?**

**☠ Hey sometime the jams just take over dude.**

**🦄 Alrite that’s a faire point**

**🥔 Yeah… Jean how about you go next.**

**🦄 True or false? I got kicked out of a bar for singing.**

**☠ Well ruffle my feathers! Is that an exotic instrument! I think needs tuning!**

**🦄 Just fucking vote.**

**🥔 I’m voting false. Jean got them mello tone down.**

**🎈 Yeah I’m voting false.**

**📚 Hm… Well it’s a bar so perhaps he was drunk? Maybe it was disturbing other customers. I’m going to vote true.**

**🦄 The answer false. Because I’m way to nervous to sing in public.**

**🥔 Well we were close Mikasa**

**🎈 We were close.**

**📚 I don’t think I’d be brave enough to sing in public either.**

**☠ Yo sing something. I’ll record it.**

**📚 No.**

**☠ DO it. Do it. Do it.**

**📚 …..**

**🥔 👀 wait did he do it?**

**🦄 Did he?**

**☠** **File video00.71**

**🎈 omg.**

**🥔 I am opening this right now!**

***** **File video00.71** *****

**“Okay just sing something man!” Eren said. “Eren don’t make me do this. I’m not good at singing.” Armin pleaded. “Hey if you sing something I’ll sing something! Deal?”**

**“....Deal.”**

**“Well. Sing something!”**

**“I don’t know what to sing!”**

**“Just sing like I dunno the main line of rewrite the stars.”**

**“Are you kidding me?”**

**“You love greatest showman!”**

**“Fine…. What if we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours, tonight. Ooh~ ah. Ooh~ ah.”**

**“Dude that wasn’t terrible! Aw you’d be so good at singing those kids songs!”**

**“Just fucking go!”**

**“Alright jeese. Uh I will sing Party Rockers.”**

**“Oh gosh…”**

**“Yeah! Yeah! Party rock in the house tonight!~ Everybody just wants to have a good time!~” Suddenly Eren stood up and started jumping around with the camera. “ And gon’ make you loose your mind!~ Everybody just have a good time!~ WoOOO AY! Yeah dude get lit with it!” At this point Armin was laughing uncontrollably. SO much so that he fell of the sofa. “Ahahahahaha! You! Ahahaha! You sound like a haaaaaaa! You sound like a fucking! Ahahaha! You sound like Miranda Sings! AHAHAHAHA! HACK! HACK! ACK! AHK! The video ended with eren dropping the camera and a muffled “oh shit!”**

**🎈Are u guys okay?**

**🦄 Yeah are you?**

**🥔 👀 whoa.**

**☠ Um… SO…. Armin can’t breathe.**

**🎈 Well get off damnit!**

**🦄 Oh shit.**

**🥔 Oh no.**

**☠ Okay he’s fine.**

**☠ Or maybe not.**


End file.
